The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an unnamed seedling and xe2x80x98The Fairyxe2x80x99. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULomaxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has darker pink blooms than xe2x80x98POULomaxe2x80x99;
2. The seed parent blooms are semi-double; whereas, xe2x80x98POULomaxe2x80x99 has very double blooms;
3. The seed parent is lower growing than xe2x80x98POULomaxe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98The Fairyxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The blooms of the seed parent are much smaller than the blooms of xe2x80x98POULomaxe2x80x99;
2. The pollen parent blooms in trusses along the stem; whereas, xe2x80x98POULomaxe2x80x99 has clusters of blooms located at the end of the flowering stem.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for nursery and garden use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous, compact growth;
3. Old-fashioned rosette style flowers;
4. Continuous blooming.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULomaxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULomaxe2x80x99 was selected in the spring of 1983 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULomaxe2x80x99 by traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in August, 1983 in Fredensborg, Denmark. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULomaxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.